This invention relates to a refinishing unit.
Refinishing units are used particularly in the motor trade for the spraying of vehicles, particularly when carrying out accident repairs.
At present, refinishing arrangements usually consist of an expensive building unit built specially for the purpose or a costly adaption of an existing building in order to provide the necessary conditions for a spraying operation. As well as the spray booth itself, there are the various air handling and filtering arrangements which need to be of a large capacity and require fairly exact temperature controls for enabling curing of the spraying process.